A Dragon Ball Christmas with a Krillin on top
by Ultimate Veggie
Summary: a story about the meaning of christmas to action figures who luv santa to bits and peices lol


Disclamer: I do not own da rights to Dragon Ball Z and a merry x-mas to da man who dose!!!

            Krillins note to the world:: I think its been a while since I last updated Krillin theatre  but I'm still putting that on hold cuz today I'm in the Christmas sprite, so I'd like to share with every one the untold story of what Christmas really is was and will be.

                        A dragon ball Christmas with a Krillin on top chapter one

            It all started about five Christmas's ago back when the cast was small and the basement was freezing. Six days before the Christmas we know and love, is a major time of change and shopping but for two 5 inch plastic saiyans it was the most traumatizing time of the year. You see while most people are out buying and setting up the charismas tree these 2 start to get all jumpy and scared, why you may ask well Santa clause is a big man to wait for and big men aren't that easy to not be seen by there trained saiyan eyes. On this day they were arguing about how Mr. Big red belly full of jelly gets past them, but for some reason when ever some one mentions that Santa has jelly filling the young crouched blaster Goku's eyes light up. Goku has always wanted to meet Santa ever since he was opened when I Krillin first told him the story of Christmas. Goku always loved listing to Christmas music from dawn till dusk, it drove his mate Humping Vegeta crazy he was more interested in "making" Christmas with Goku than sit there and be tortured by the crazy saiyans sing along with the music for hours. When I mentioned Santa to him his eye's lit up to but, I don't know quite why.

            Today was the day that I normally have a special last minute meeting with the cast on how we should celebrate the holiday but this year all I got was "open presents" or "drink egg nog" what's the fun in that I told them we do that every year. I asked if anyone had any new ideas, and for about a whole minute the entire stage went quite until Goku raised his hand and waved it excitedly" I got an IDEA!!" he said and the cast fell over laughing I yelled at them to stop but an idea from Goku was always a laugh anyway so I asked him what he thought we should do and the words that came flowing out of his mouth a moment later have haunted me for years. "Why don't we catch Santa we've never done that before it could be fun!!" Goku grinned "Kakorot for once in you're life you thought of an idea worth doing I'm with him on this". I was shocked to hear humpy say that but then like a tilde wave the rest of the cast gave in to the idea Goku was so happy that he nearly gave himself a heart attack. So with the decision to catch Santa made it was only a matter of time till a disaster would accrue.

             The next day was full of planning for big red's arrival. Me and a few of the more sane action figure drew out a plan but Goku wouldn't do it he said he wouldn't be happy if Santa was caught before he could get his hands on him. So we told him if Santa makes it down the stairs that Goku could do as he liked with him. Goku nodded and grinned and frolicked away. I never though that Santa could get thorough the traps that we were going to set up. For the rest of that day I dint see Goku at all and humpy was also no where to be found.

The next two days were setting up the traps , we had plenty of nets and  and trip wires  and the fire place was set to go off 3 minutes after Santa came down it so there was absolutely no escape for him. Deep down I had a bad feeling you know the felling you get when you know your gonna mess up but don't wana think that you will. Well if the feeling had to do with ending up on Santas naughty list for the year I guess It wasn't all that bad getting coal in our stockings would at least keep us warm for a while.

On the fourth day Goku finally came back to the theater but he wouldn't tell us where he was and what he was doing, he said "I don't want Santa to know he knows things you know iv been reading up on him and this is gonna be harder that fighting veggie of when he's I the mood" I told him about my doubts of us catching him to but he was determined to see his Santa clause and stomped off. I was really getting worried now Goku is supposed to be a real good guy and now he's planning on catching a world icon like Santa I know I was setting up for the same but I'm not that pure hearted, and speaking of impure hearts humpy was still not around…………..


End file.
